


Persistence

by Geckos_climbing_pole



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geckos_climbing_pole/pseuds/Geckos_climbing_pole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best way to get to know your new teammate is to get right up close and personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KukkiisArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukkiisArt/gifts).



> A gift for Kukkii who wanted these two cuties to have some one-off fun together <3 <3
> 
> Dun worry, Gecko is still beyond smitten with Doof, poor bastard, and Tally's just full of too much energy and hormones - he's got a bit of a thing for my other War Boy Driver Chassis but who knows if I'll ever get to writing about those two and what they get up to heh.  
>   
> You can find more information about [Gecko here](http://all-doofed-out.tumblr.com/post/121200616131/gecko-war-boy-polecat), and about [Tally here.](http://all-doofed-out.tumblr.com/post/122755971756/talon-counterweight)

Gecko turned his head to throw another glance behind him, looking down the perilously sheer rock face of the Citadel spire. He could still see the War Boy a fair few feet below him - clinging to the rock with a look of utmost determination on his face as he slowly climbed upwards towards the Polecat.

Gecko huffed, swinging onto a small outcropping ledge. He laid his body flat against the rock and waited, in a small hope that maybe if the Boy couldn’t see him anymore he’d climb back down and leave Gecko alone.

But as he peaked his head over the edge to check, he saw the War Boy still pressed against the rock, the strong desert wind making him duck his head as he still attempted to climb.

The Boy glanced up, scanning the rock for any sign of Gecko, then fucking _laughed_  when he saw the Polecat peeping at him from behind a ledge - laughed as if he wasn’t dizzyingly high off the ground clinging for life against a vertical cliff. 

Gecko quickly pulled his head back, clicking his tongue in irritation. This stupidly grinning War Boy had been following him all afternoon.

It had started with Gecko curled up atop his pole in the vehicle bay, quite content to snooze under the warm sun, when he was rudely disturbed by the curious sound of clinking metal. He’d opened one eye to see a War Boy with metal prosthetic legs attached to his knees, standing at the base of his pole and smiling widely up at him. Gecko had snapped open both his eyes when the Boy suddenly started jumping – his metal legs appearing to have powerful springs that allowed him to bounce higher than normal. He seemed to be trying to jump high enough to poke at the Polecat. Annoyed and a bit bewildered by this strange Boy, Gecko had leapt from his pole to land lightly on the roof of another car, quickly scrambling up the side of the cave wall. 

Hoping to find another place where he could be alone, the Polecat had made his way along the wall until till he was outside, and then crossed one of the narrow suspension bridges that connected the natural rocky formations of the Citadel. He had started to climb the tallest spire, aiming to reach the top where he was much less likely to be disturbed amongst the windmills and the rare, calming green of the plants. However, he found he could not shake this War Boy with the metal legs - no matter how challenging Gecko tried to make the climbing route the Boy doggedly followed his every move.

It was actually pretty impressive he had made it this far, Gecko supposed. Annoying, but impressive.

Other War Boys had sought Gecko out before, intrigued by his abilities or simply curious about the quiet Polecat, but Gecko had always been able to give them the slip – none of them could keep up once he started climbing, and few dared attempt the acrobatic manoeuvres that Gecko managed with ease.

Gecko suspected it was his strange metal legs that gave the Boy an advantage; he’d noticed the Boy had large claw-like talons instead of feet, most likely allowing him a better grip than most on the rocky surface. He was nowhere near as fast as Gecko, but he seemed determinedly stubborn in his mission to reach the Polecat no matter how long it took him.

Still pressed against the outcrop, Gecko now had a dilemma. He’d never had a War Boy follow him this high before. Gecko knew every area of the Citadel spires like the backs of his hands he put so much trust in – so he knew that this particular part of the cliff was only going to get steadily more treacherous if he continued upwards. The Boy had somehow made it this far, and it would be his own stupid fault if he continued following and ended up falling, Gecko told himself. 

He heaved a sigh in exasperation, knowing he'd have to stop this annoying Boy from most likely plunging to his mediocre death. He flipped himself off the ledge and crawled head first a little way down the cliff before turning to edge sideways, making sure the Boy had his eyes on him as he climbed through a crack in the rock into a small side chamber he knew was there.

The chamber was dimly lit, and Gecko quickly swung himself up to lie across one of the thick, tarnished pipes that was fixed to the low ceiling. He could hear the scraping of metal talons on the rock as the Boy hastily followed him.

The War Boy tumbled into the room and looked around eagerly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the slight dimness. His elated expression quickly dissolved into a pout when he thought the Polecat had evaded him again, and he nearly passed under Gecko as he headed for another opening in the cave wall that lead out of the chamber.

Gecko chose this exact moment to dangle down by his knees right in front of him. The Boy’s eyes widened for a second at Gecko’s sudden appearance, and then he laughed. “Ya really do have sticky feet, don’t cha? Shine!”

Gecko could almost feel the energy that radiated from him. He was clearly still hyped up on adrenaline from the climb, or perhaps he was always this enthusiastic.

Pleased that he’d finally caught up with the agile climber, the Boy looked around him, taking in his surroundings. The room was just a small space designed for storage of one particular item, but an item that was precious to every War Boy.

“WOAAHH is that - this is – _**CHROME!!!**_ ” the Boy rushed over to the canisters of silver spray-paint that were piled high in crates, his metal legs clanking. He bounced excitedly as he riffled through the cans, jumping a little too high and smacking his head on the low rocky ceiling. “FUCK- ow!”

He rubbed his head then turned to Gecko who was staring at him, still hanging upside-down by his knees.

“I’m Talon, but y'can call me Tally! M’ gonna be a Counterweight for ya with Hams,” he grinned, leaping over to Gecko in one long stride. Gecko noticed he had what looked like thousands of speckles splattered haphazardly across his face and body. Tattoos like his own, maybe.

“Hams said ya could climb anythin’ – an’ he was right! But is it true you’re as bendy as they say?” Tally stared at him with open admiration and curiosity, running his eyes over Gecko’s lithe body as if expecting to see it bend like rubber.

Gecko just blinked. Of course Gecko’s other Counterweight, Hammerhead, had been the one to tell this enthusiastic Boy about Gecko’s unique contorting talents. Guy couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Unfazed by the Polecat’s silence, Tally clanked his way around the small room, eyes shining. “Chass bet that I couldn’t keep up with ya - he’s gonna be pissed as _fuck_ when I tell ’im I did it, and when I tell 'im I got to see the fuckin’  _Chrome room!_ ”

Gecko knew the ‘Chass’ this Boy was referring to – Chassis was the Polecat rig Driver for Gecko and Hammerhead, and, Gecko supposed, for Tally too now if he was truly to be his other Counterweight. But Gecko didn’t know this boy was so familiar with Chassis or Hammerhead; he was usually disinterested in social things like that. This stupidly grinning Boy though, despite his annoying persistence, was piquing Gecko's curiosity a little, with his speckle-dusted skin and a dangerous looking metal claws that seemed at odds with his manically hyper personality. 

Gecko twisted his body around from his upside-down position, craning his neck to keep his eyes on this energetic Boy as he continued leaping around the room in a flurry of excited movements, babbling on about something Chass had said or some shit. Gecko wasn’t listening, instead he was trying to get a good look at both the Boy and his strange metal legs that had allowed him to keep up with the Polecat as he climbed. It was impossible though, the Boy just wouldn’t stand still.

Gecko narrowed his eyes, then dropped noiselessly to the ground. The Boy nearly crashed into Gecko’s long torso, then found he was being pushed back, the sound of scraping heard as the back of his legs hit the rock wall.

The taller War Boy peered down to inquisitively study the Boy who stared up at him with bright hazel eyes. Gecko could feel Tally’s heart fluttering erratically and his breathing quicken; it seemed like he was only getting more hyped up. At least he was still though.

He had thought the Boy was barely out of Pup-hood, but his body was quite well toned; perhaps he wasn’t as young as he looked. His eyes moved down Tally’s chest, settling on a long, thick scar that ran across his abdomen. Tally followed Gecko’s gaze. “Was chasin’ an emu and it gutted me. Was _so_ chrome,” he patted the scar proudly. Gecko just continued his inspection of the Boy, nimble fingers stroking the long brown feathers attached to leather bands around the Boy’s biceps.

Tally in turn was getting a better look at the Polecat as he was so close, cautiously touching the small metal spikes embedded on the underside of Gecko’s forearms. His eyes moved to Gecko’s chest and arms which were covered in dark, swirling tattoos like the markings of a lizard.

“These are so shine,” he said as he brought a hand up to touch them. “Must’ve taken ages to get ’em all done, ay? I was born with mine,” He gestured to the heavy dusting of freckles that coated his entire body, visible even under the white war clay.

He watched as Gecko crouched down to examine his metal legs, fascination eminent in the Polecat’s large eyes. “Wasn’t born with these though…I got blown off a Buzzard spiker on me first raid,” he said, looking a little embarrassed.

Gecko understood; being injured like that on a first raid would have been a mediocre way to die, and even more shameful to of survived with no legs. This Boy had been lucky to have been given another chance with his prosthetics to ride to Valhalla as true War Boy with legs to stand up and do war.

“Hams made these for me. He made ’em bouncy an’ sharp so I can slit bellies, heh,” Tally’s appreciation for the skilled metalworker was evident in his voice. Gecko tilted his head, examining the springs within the intricate steel structure, and the huge razor-sharp curved claws that served as his toes. The Polecat quietly admired the craftsmanship of his older Counterweight who simply had too much kindness for a War Boy. 

He moved a little higher, feeling the belts and harnesses strapped around the younger Boy’s thighs that were used to attach his prosthetics. He didn’t notice Tally grip the wall a little tighter at having the Polecat's hands in such close proximity between his legs.

He curiously regarded the severe burn marks that peaked over the belts around the Boy’s hips. He reached out to run his long fingers over them softly, feeling them trail all the way around to Tally’s lower back. Tally shuddered slightly, his breath hitching under the touch. “Ah - got these when I lost me legs…but, uh, the…flames didn’t get me piston though, if - ah - you was wonderin’.” He grinned suggestively.

Gecko blinked up at him, rising to his full height to stare at the Boy pressed beneath him. Gecko's expression was unreadable, and Tally gulped. He reached out to tentatively slide his hands down Gecko’s sides, settling on his slender hips and hooking a finger through a belt loop. He gave a small, teasing tug.

“Hams told me you’re high-octane crazy over the Immortan’s Herald, but ya haven’t even been fucked by ’im yet,” Tally’s voice was breathy with excitement and perhaps a hint of trepidation.

His fingers ghosted over the taller Boy’s waistband. “I bet you wanna get _all_ them revs out ya engine somehow, ay?”

He scanned Gecko’s face, trying to gauge a reaction from his new teammate. When the Polecat just continued to just stare at him with those intense grey eyes of his, Tally leant forward and daringly pressed his crotch against Gecko’s thigh, letting the slender War Boy feel how hard he was already.

“Bet ya think about doing this with him, yeah?” Tally went on, his voice throaty with growing arousal. “The Doof Warrior himself hot ’n hard ’n ready beneath ya, just _beggin’_ for- -”

He was cut off as Gecko abruptly seized his arms and hoisted them above his head, pressing his wrists together against the wall, using his knee to roughly nudge one of Tally’s legs out to a wider stance. Piercing gaze never leaving Tally’s wide-eyed face, the Polecat positioned himself then slowly rolled his body against the Boy, making sure his hips slid perfectly over the bulge in Tally’s black slacks.

Tally inhaled sharply; for a moment he thought he’d pushed Gecko too far. Clearly talk of the Doof Warrior had a powerful effect on the Polecat, and Tally would have chuckled if all thoughts had not been driven from his head by Gecko’s stunningly taut body pressing so fucking _close_ against him, filling up his vision.

“Mm…ahh-mm yeah that’s it… ah- c’mon let me touch, c’mon…” he whined, desperately wriggling against the wall.

Gecko’s mouth twitched in what might have been a smirk; the Boy was so _eager_ , so shamelessly needy. He loosened his grip on Tally’s wrists and the Boy immediately seized Gecko’s waist and surged forward to press his mouth against Gecko’s in a heatedly messy kiss, greedily sucking at the Polecat’s bottom lip.

He licked over the taller Boy’s lip piercings, obviously enjoying the feel of them under his tongue, and earning a breathy gasp from Gecko as he worked the metal studs and rings over in his mouth. Tally grinned against the Polecat’s lips, pleased that he’d finally coaxed a noise out of the silent War Boy, but then pulled back with a yelp as Gecko gave his hips a particularly sharp thrust. He moaned noisily, the feel of Gecko’s hard arousal grinding hotly against his own was sending sparking jolts through his gut.

The Boy was loud, Gecko thought. So loud that it was a good thing they were so high up in an infrequently visited room. Gecko idly wondered how Tally managed any fooling with other Boys as he’d definitely attract attention with this much noise. Maybe he liked it like that.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the feel of the Boy fumbling and tugging at the top of his pants. Knowing what Tally wanted, Gecko leaned back and unbuckled his belt, letting it slide off his thin waist in one fluid movement, exposing more of the tantalizing V-shaped juts of his pale hips. He pulled at the opening of his slacks, taking his rigid cock in his hand, moving his fingers along the underside and up to swipe a bead of pre-cum from the tip.

The freckled Boy swallowed hard at the sight, his pupils blown, and hurriedly moved to unbuckle his own belt in what was probably meant to mimic Gecko’s smooth and sexy gesture – but was ruined by the belt snagging on one of the springs on his legs, and then getting caught under a claw.

“Ahh - FUCK-!” he grunted as he impatiently tried kicking it away but only ended up off-balance and began to topple sideways.

He felt the Polecat’s arms push him back against the wall to steady him and a small huff of air which _might_ have been a laugh. Tally pouted, hastily tugging the taller Boy into another kiss to cover his embarrassment, and blindly sliding his hands down Gecko’s stomach, desperate to touch his dripping length. He suddenly let out a muffled squeak as Gecko slipped a hand below his waistband to squeeze the top of his scar-covered ass. With his other hand, Gecko smoothly undid Tally’s pants and pulled out the Boy’s throbbing cock, half expecting it to be freckled too.

He slid his fingers over Tally’s length – the excitable Boy had leaked enough pre-cum that it was enough to slick up Gecko’s hand – then fitted his hips against him, pushing their cocks together. Tally bit out a cry as Gecko began to grind against him with short and sharp thrusts, wrapping his cum-slicked hand around them both. He moaned at the intensified sensation of skin on skin, clawing at Gecko’s back, trying to pull the other Boy as close as he could, his hips erratically bucking forward again and again.

The taller Boy had him completely pressed into the wall, so hard that the cold stone bit into Tally’s back, but the feel of Gecko’s cock against his was like a blazing hot engine between his legs, the friction coarse and harsh, but so, _so_ good.

Tally shakily glanced up at Gecko’s face. The Polecat’s eyes were unfocused and half-lidded, lips parted as he let out soft breathy gasps, bottom lip swollen and flushed – Tally felt a swell of pride that he’d been the one to do that – and _fuck_ , the sight of Gecko coming undone combined with his large hand jerking at both his and Tally's dripping members that were pressed so hotly against one another - Tally couldn't take it.

“Oh- _fuck_ …ah!” he let out a shrill, high moan and came hard, slumping as he dug his metal claws into the sandy floor, fingers grasping at Gecko’s slim shoulder blades to keep himself upright. He panted heavily against the other Boy’s chest, emitting soft yelps and whimpers with every gasp as he rode out the aftershocks, Gecko continuing to roughly grind against his sensitive cock.

A few more sporadic thrusts and Tally felt Gecko tense up as his climax hit him, gorgeously arching his back in a way that was downright pornographic, and he fucking _mewled_ – Tally had not expected his voice to be so soft and lilting – the lewd sound going straight to his spent dick and making it twitch against his cum soaked pants. The rumours had been more than right: Gecko was _truly_ shine to watch.

Gecko collapsed onto his forearms, using the wall to brace himself, eyes slipping closed as his rested his forehead against the shorter Boy’s. Both of them stayed liked that for a moment, idly tracing hands down each other’s arms – one tattooed and one freckled – as their frenzied breathing slowed.

“You’re _loud_.” Gecko murmured quietly.

Tally shot a grin up at him, “Heh, yeah, well _someone_ has to be, ya’know.”

The taller War Boy took a step back and stretched, graceful and cat-like, before stooping to reattach his belt. Tally watched him, admiring the Polecat’s flowing movements, then cheekily smirked.

"I'll make a bet with Chass you'll be ten times louder than me when ya finally get with Doof. We'll be hearin' ya screams around the whole fuckin' Citadel."

Gecko shot him a dangerous look, and Tally laughed. He was enjoying pulling reactions from his silent teammate. 

Glaring (without _too_ many) daggers at the Boy, Gecko made his way over to the crack from which they'd first entered the room and swung himself out onto the cliff-face. He heard clanking as Tally scrambled over to poke his head out after him.

"Hey wait! Gecko!" he called, but Gecko was already beginning to climb upwards as easily as if he were on a flat surface. He paused and turned his head slightly. 

"If you follow me you'll fall," he said simply, and the tone of his voice told Tally that this was something the Polecat was certain about.

Pouting, Tally watched the slender War Boy disappear over a jagged precipice, then he turned and headed back into the Chrome chamber. He pocketed a cannister of the metallic silver paint to add to his own precious can of Chrome (proof to Chass of where he'd been as no War Boy would ever be allowed more than one bottle of Chrome), then stooped slightly as he ducked through a low archway on the other side of the room.

He found himself in the middle of a long hallway that was very dark and quiet. Tally looked left, then right.

"Where the fuck am I," he muttered out-loud.


End file.
